Phoenix The Pokemon Master
by vulpixluver
Summary: This is the story ofPhoenix Silver blud, and how she tries to2be the very best pokemon master in the world! First story! Rated M BECUZ if u are a mature to handle some POKEMON VIOLENCE AND SOME SMOOCHIE WOOCHIE !
1. Chapter 1

**(( AN: Thax 2 My anime geek 4 life Rena for helping mah with the story 3 :3)**

Chapter 1

My name is Phoenix Silver Blud, age 15. I have a big dream and I know it will become true 1 day. My dream is to become the best pokemon master in the world and how do I know? It's because my mom told me when I was two years old because I asked her. My family's rich, I think that is great and people say to be modest but I say if u got it flaunt it ok. I think that I am extremely pretty compared to all the other drab nerdy preppy l0ser girlz in my town. I have long flowing red hair with white tips at the end and bright, emerald-green eyes which shined like the rbight yellow sun on a cold winter day. All of the ugly nerdy preppy girls at my pallet town complain that it's not biologically possible. But you know what they can just eat a bowl of pokeballs because it is okay losers.

"Lady Phoenix, I request you come downstairs, and your breakfast is ready," said my personal maid, Tulip.

"OKAY, TULIp!1" TULIPS's annoyingness aside,I raced down the stairs eagerly because breakfast is my favorite time of the day. The maid set down my breakfast

"Tulip? What IS this? It looks absolutely revolting," I asked. I gagged at the sight. What was it that food was called donuts? No… Bagels. Thats right. There was no way I was going to eat that disgusting lump of bread. I'm not a commoner after all.

"It's a bagel okay I got it from prof oak and garyy oak they gave it to me for you to eat gary oak made it in johto."

"stop lying to me okay. I sighed" no one understands me not even myself. Sometimes I wonder if I am too mysterous. "But I got this from prof oak and his grandson gary oak" she said again.

Omg she is so annoying

"I already know that STUPID!1" I said angirly. I starred at the bagel and I decided to taste it because mayb she wasn't lying and she might have actually got it from them. I tasted it and it tasted like jellybeans sweetness dancing on my tongue. I knew I fell in love with this delicious bagel thing. How could commoners afford this? "wow oaky so you weren't lying." I told her sup rised.

"do you want me to thank them for you." She asked questioningly.

"No I will tell them thank you ok. I will get ready now to go to their house." i then went upstairs 2 my room to get ready.

**AN: Hope u all liked it! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

I got on my black leather high heeled boots. I also wore hot pink shit with black tight skinny jeans. I put on a black belt with pink rhinostones on it. I tied my hare in a bun today. 'Why not I mean I am still gonna look pretty anyways. Maybe Gary will like my for wearing it. I hope he looks at me and thinks if I am pretty or gugly! I looked in the mirror and I had a daydream pretending to be Gary telling me how pretty I was.

'What is cooking good looking!' he said.

"OMG! U think I'm pretty! I'm not pretty… butt thanks." I told him. I am really modest because OF COURSE I AM NOT PRETTY!

'" yES honest" he told me. And then we started kissing

"Um why are you macking out with me? Pheonix? Why u doing this?" Asked Tulip.

"UHHH! Oh. Sorry! I didn't mean to. I thought… I thought you were Gray!" I said Sadly. "NO…I Know it! You were the one trying to baking out with me! " I said. I smacked her! How could she! RUDE!

"OWH!" She said and tulip was sobbing a LOT. "I wasn't! Honest…Phoenix pls.. ….Please believe me!"

"Ok fine. I'm not apologizing though. That was rude and you shouldn't lie. Next time I am getting even madder at you." I stomped off and listened to my high heeled bots clicking against the marble tiles of the house. It sounded like a sweet serenade that Gary Oak had written for me on a green tree summer day. (A/N Ok I'm experiment with figure language! We learned about that in class today! Our teacher said to alway sadd it wherever you can! It makes ur writing better ^w^ ) I opened the front door. I closed it. I was outside. I saw gary's house. "Okay deep breath gurl you can do this!" I said but I saw Red looking at me funny.

"…?" he tilted his head sideways OMG it was so cutee!

"Oh uhhh hi bRed." 'OMG HE IS SO HOT!1 I thought to myself but then I remembered I love gary oak not him. "Uh nothing just ignore what I said. I was going to ask you uhhh have you seen gary oak? I need to…uh… see him."

"…." He said.

"OMG why don't you just talk for once?! I mean you are cute but come on! Maybe tHAT if why you have no girlfriend come on! Just talk you wimp!" I screamed. But then I looked at him and I heard something… MAN TEARS? Red was CRYING and he sounded like a grown man fake crying! Except he wasn't faking it! Then I felt bad because sensitive guys are really hot plus I am a nice person so i have to apologize to him. "Oh um im SO sorry! I didn't mean to."

HE hugged me and he said, "It's okay I forgive you." He had a really deep voice, omg so hot! "Besides I like you so I should forgive you," He said to me.

"OMG…Really?!" I blushed. I hoped he wasn't joking. "Whatever, anyways, I was looking for Gravy Oak?"

"...He's at his house.." he replied to me in that super-hot man voice of his. My stomach was feeling fizzy like orange soda and I don't know why. Maybe cause of Red? Omg, no it can't be I love only gary Oak. Then I heard something. It sounded like a Pikachu with rabies but I wasn't too sure.

Then the noise got closer. And gradually closer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING HER! GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF HER MISTER! LOSERS LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T DATE HER!" It was…GRAY OAK! Uh-oh…

**AN: Thanxs 2 ever1 for reading it. Ill update again 2morrow 33333333**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: God Luk at ur baseball game Rena!**

Chapter 3

I blushed and push Read away from me.

"G-g-g-gary! H-hi!" I stammared, blushing harder. Gray glared at Red, making Red flip him off and run away.

"Stupid bastard. Stay away from folks ike him." Gary said, pulling me close to him.

I'm...I'm so close to this boatiful man, I taught, snugglingnext to him and sighed happily.

"C'mon pheonix. I got kawaii pokemon for u." Gravy smirked at lured me into the lab. On a table there was two pokebalz. One of them was black and white and had a bright, black and red flame on it. Kinda like a seal. Next to it there was a blood-red pokeball with a neon blu flam. I grabbed them and opend them.

The pokemon that were inside of them was a Zorua and a Vulpix! The zoura was black and neon blue with the vulpix was a dark black except for crimson sneaky eyes and crimson fur on her feet.

"EEEEKKKK THAR SO FUCKING KAWAIIII! THANKZ AggiRY ILUV U SO MUCH!" I sheriekd at the top of my lungs hugging the sexy man.

"These are rare speicimens of pokemon. They're even RARER than a shiny!" He yelled back happily and we spun around in a circle along with my new two pokemon dancing happly.

"What should I call them?!" I asked gary, when we finally stopped spinning around.

"Idunno, there yours." Gary said and said that he had to go and get his eevvee. I looked down at my zoua and vulpix, thinking what I should call them . Suddenly two perfect kawaii names came 2 me.

"Zoura, u will be renamed to Chemical and Vulpix u will be Kikiyo." I said. Chemical seemed happy wit his name and Kikiyo squeaked happly.

"Now, let's go on an advenure guys!" I roared, the two pokemon cheering. "Aww you guys are so fucking kawaii 33333333333333!" We left teh lab and started out to wild grass to look for moar new friendz

**AN: hopu u al enjoyed it 333**


	4. Chapter 4 THE LOST PIkachu

**AN Lol, no 1 is flaming me! SO happy. I bet the flames r just idiots. I dare sume1 2 flame me!**

Chaptar 4 THe Lost Pikachu

Chemical , Shadow, & me ran into the wild grass. 'I wonder where all the pokemon are at?' I thought. Suddenly I heard a cry and we turned around. It was a pikachu!1 But something was off about it. Instead of having the usual blak eyes, it had an jade 1 and a sapfire 1.

"Help mah trainer!" the Pikachu said in it's kawaii voice. Chemical and Shadow went up to it and gave it a hug as it started to cry. I gasped. A TALKING PIKACHU? SO KAWAII!

"Wat's ur name?" I asked

"My name iz Drako." Drako said.

"Isn't that a harry potter dude?" I said.

"Yeah, but I'm not from Haarry potter okay? I'm a pokemon!1" Darko snapped. I stared into his eyes and then I shrugged.

"ok sorry. Were did u last c ur trainer?" I asked again. Drako didn't say anything and then cried again.

"I-i don't know! I miss him!" He sobbed.

"Don't worry." Shadow said. I gasped. My pokemon could talk 2?

"Ya we can talk, Phoenix." Chemical said as if he could read my mind. "We r spescial." I smiled. I knew Gary was mah tru luve!

"Oka every1 bak to my manner." I said, walking home with my pokemom and Drako. We went back inside and Tulip looked at my pokemon funny. "Stop looking at them bitch! Or r u just jellie of my pokemon?" I wickedly smilied. Tulip started to cry.

"Stupid hoar." Shadow muttered. We went upstairs in2 my room. My room was a pale pink and eveything in was super kawaii. Posers of pokemon, kingdom hearts, and other kawaii things where all over my walls. I sat down on my pale pink bed that had a pattern of vulpixels on it.

"Darko, do u know a Prof. Oak?" I asked.

"Yeah! But I hear he's in the Unova region and the only way to get there is to beat all the gym leaders and elite 4." Drako said sadly.

"Don't worry, we are super strong. Aren't we Chemical." Shadow the vulpux saud and chemical nodded.

"Yes." He agreed. "We can get threw." Drako sniffed and then fall asleep. Then the rest of us fell alsp and we all dreamed of beating all the trainers and being the pokemon master.

I AM PHOENIX AND DA POKEMON MASTER OF DA WORLD!

TO BE CONTINUEED

**AN Thanks 4 redin' **


	5. Chapater 5

**AN WOOT! Congratz Rena-chan for winnning ur baseball game 3 And thanks for halping write da chapter. ANd OMFGG! I GOT POKEMON BLAK 2 IT SO EPIC I GOT OHSWOTT CAUSE HE"S THE CUTEST AND OMFIT"S AMZING I LOVE IT IM ABOUT TO FIGHT THE 1st GYM KEADER. ALSO I NAME OSHAWOTT GAARA.  
**Chaptar 5  
"OK time to go to Pewtar city! "I said.

"k" shadow

We went through Virdidan forest and it was Scary. I saw ghost pokemon but lucky gary helped me. I held onto him the whole way through the forest.

Suddenly a trainer "I wanna be The very best Like no one never was To catch them is my real test To train them is because I will beatle across the land Searching far and wide Each pokemon to unbederstand The power that's INSIDE! POKEMON! GOTTA CATH EM ALL! Its you and me I know that Its my destiny POKEMON1 Ohhh your my east friend In a world we must offend! Pokemon! Gotta catch em all hearts pikachuuu~! The journey will pull us through these You treach me and I teach you POKEEEEMOONNN1! Gotta catch me all! Gotta catch em alllll! YA! So you wanna be a paster pokemon So you wann master pokemon1! Do you have the skills to be a number onE? I wanna take the ultimate step Find the courage to be bowed To risk all and not forget The lessons that I told I wanna go where no one's beenFar beyond the crowd (Pokemon, yeah) Learn the ways to take the man Use the power that's in my land1 We all live in a Pokemon world I wanna be the greatest master of them all! (Greatest master)"

"OKAY SHUT UP WE GET IT!" I screamed at him! Jeez that was annoying why was he singing a pokemon song at me and gary and my pokemon?

"Ok time to battle haha" he said back finally. Was he flirting with me? EW! OMG! Why? What a weirdo and he is supper ugly so I wouldn't even think about dating him okay! Don't get any wrong ideas…it's not like I LIKE HIM…or anything! Geez what are you sickos assuming.

BAG CATCHER DANE WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE!

Select yes or no

"Fuk no!" I said

Well he was screaming like a wild ape after but whatever. We left the forest and here we are in viridian.

k

An old man came up 2 us and was a long beard lik dumbebore from harry potter.

"Would u like to learn how to catch teh pokemon?" he asked in a wistfull mysterious voice. Omg was he hitting on me too? Ew he is too old his skin is practically sliding off of his bones.

"No… we already know" Gary said warily. GEEZ! What is up with these weirdos today. We ran off because why should we listen to old guys I mean they're old and senile what does it matter. I bet he cant even catch a pokemon So we were going to Pew Tar City but we needed to stop by a pokemon center.

"Hello I am nurse joy. I am in pokemon centers all across the nation. Just kidding those are my sisters and cousins and whatnot. I can heal your pokemon. You wont have to pay me because it's free because you look rich and so does that handsome young man." She raised her eyebrows in a strange way. Omg. She better not steal mah lovey.

"WHATEVER OKAY! We get it. Stop making google eyes at my boyfriend I mean guy…friend" I sad blushing like a tomato.

(A/N More figure language here ^_^)

"Uh..okay sorry. I didn't mean to.." She sobbed what a baby.

"Oh please stop crying you are beautiful okay" Said gary and he hugged her.

"WTF" (A/N that stands for WHAT THE FEAROW! OKAY! NOT THE BAD WORD!) I SAID. "GARY why you doing this she is mean." I said scarred. He doesn't love me?

"Oh because she is red's cousin." WHAT! I didn't know that.

"So you were just joking."

"Ya" he said laughing at me while I was still as red as a red paint bucket.

"Ok.. well here are our pokemon you can heal them" I said handing over the pokeballs Afterfifteen minutes of waiting our pokemon had finally healed. We were ready as rockets. (a/n not team rocket okay!)

We stepped outside the center. "Lets go homies!" I said happily and smiling. "YA!" Said shadow excitedly. "Alrighty to get there… We are in virdan city right no so…all we gotta do is pewtar city!" exclAimed chemical exitedly. I smilied and gary smiled back at me. Oh MY ARKEUS He IS SO CUTE!1! "OK so lets go? Wat ar we waitin for LETS GO!" angrily said darko evilly. I DON'T THINK he likes love or something. Time to go…TO PEWTAR CITY! To be continued A/N THANKS FOR READING! LUV ALL U GUYS OUT THERE!1 ! ^W 33

"Lets go homies!" I said happily and smiling.

"YA!" Said shadow excitedly.

"Alrighty to get there… We are in virdan city right no so…all we gotta do is pewtar city!" exclAimed chemical exitedly. I smilied and gary smiled back at me. Oh MY ARKEUS He IS SO CUTE!1!

"OK so lets go? Wat ar we waitin for LETS GO!" angrily said darko evilly. I DON'T THINK he likes love or something. Time to go…TO PEWTAR CITY!

To be continued

**AN: Thanks 4 readnin' ^ w ^**


	6. Teh Date

**A/N: From now on, I am doing brief recaps. This will help any new readers, or, maybe, you just don't want to read a chapter. That's fine. Recaps are awesome. Also, lots of love to Anna! Anna iz a master typer and she is a good spell checker. Everythign is so pretty and kawaii-ly neat. SHE HELPED ME WITH THE CHAPTER AND POKEMON BLACK 21 IS EPICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC OMFG I AM THE FOURTH GYM AND I SUCK ATR IT FUKKK YOUUU LADY Love you, girl! 3 w**  
**Recap: Our heroes ventured into Viridian Forest. It was tiring and scary, but luckily, Gary helped out Phoenix! Yay! 3 Anyways, Phoenix seems to be a guy magnet. She got flirted with a lot, but mostly by creeps! Gary got flirted with, at least, Phoenix thought. It turned out that Red is related to all the Nurse Joys. The heroes are off to Pewter City! Also, Drako seems to not like love or something. What a loser! Just kidding, love Drako! He's based off my sexy and amazing boyfriend, Kenny-kun! I love you Kenneth! 3 Kenny is so cute. Hehe. / Thanks for supporting me always and helping me… I love you so, so, so much! You also have the most adorable smile and you're always so nice to everyone…u Kenny, I love you! Thank you so much! Also, I can't wait for our date! Hehe. ^/^**

CHapater 6 Teh Dat

**(A/N: This chapter mostly focuses on the developing relationship between Gary and our heroine, Phoenix. If things get too lovey-dovey for you, then PLEASE GET OUT NOW. Thanks! Love y'all! 3)**

"Eh? This…this is Pewter City?" I said whilst kicking a rock on the ground. "But… It's so…"

"Plain?" Gary finished. I swear, sometimes, I think he can read my mind. And I bet he can.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know? Is it because…" I said blushing. "…because you love —"

" 'Cause you're so dang predictable," he laughed.

'What? Am I really that predictable?' I thought to myself. At the time, I didn't think I was.

"Nah, just kidding, Nikki." Yet again he reads my mind.

"Haha, yeah… It's probably because… Um… It's because..." "Because what? Hm? Cat got your tongue?"

"Becausewillyougooutwithmeple aseIreallyloveyoualot."

"Uh…what? Didn't exactly catch that. Ain't a race, girl," he snickered.

'Why must he torture me with that cute laugh of his?!' "Because…will…you…go…out…with…me… because…I…really…love…you…a…lot…"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever you want. I love you, too, Nikki!"

"REALLY?"

'My dream is finally coming true…'

"Yeah, you're like a sister to me!" YES! … Wait…what? "I'm totally like your big brother! Don't you think?"

'Oh my Arceus, why. Why is this happening to me? I can't believe he thought of me like this, after all these years,' I thought. I felat a tear run down my cheek. I felt like one of those ugly loser girls. He didn't even like me, probably because I was ugly! Sisters are ugly. He didn't like how I look, so that must have meant he didn't like me…right?


	7. Chaptar 7 (Teh date p 2 or laveder town)

**AN: thx 4 da lovie flam terminator. LOL. & u got confuzzled with the second chapter. i just 4got 2 put teh chapter 2 title on. DUH! thx 2 Rena 4 halping me and anna 4 cumming up with tis idea!**

Chapter 7 Teh Date part 2 ore LAVENDER TOWN!1

i kick another rock on the dirty dirt path. i felt so rejected by my tru love. Kikiyo nuzzled her cheek against my leg.i guess she could sense my horriblyly depressing pain of my heart shattering into spinters. Gary turned around and i blinked back cyan tears.

"Wat's the matter Nikki-chan?" He asked, leaning in closer.

"Nuthin...gary-kun..." i mumbled, stoffing my hands into my pockts.

"Don't like to me Phoenix." Gary grabbed him shoulders. i could hare Drako scoffing in the backround. Then...i blushed and did something up speakable.

I leaned up and kissed him. sundeny I feel him kissing me bak and his hand touching my lucipus tits. I pushed him bak

"G-g-g-g-g-g-gary!" My tummy fluttered with butterfrees.

"Nikki-cha. I didn't know u had those feelnigs." Gary said.

"Well, ya I had them since we were babies." i said. he smiled and took may hand.

"Oh cut it with that lovely dovely shit!" Drako screamed. chemical tackled him and put silver duck tape over his mouth. we continueed 2 walk one the path until we reached...LAVENDER TOWN!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHJHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scammed and fainted. Later I woke up in a slepping bag that was white with bowies all overre them. I lokked around. evryone was aslp except for me. next to me was about 4 or 5 badges. I could not tell. on top of the badges was a note

"See you at the mounta!

-Colours Red'

"wat." I muttered, getting scared becuase some1 wuz playign the lavendar city musik in the backrond. ii snuggled next 2 gayr and feel back aslep.

I knew the only way to fight teh next gym leader was to go 2 thruough the nobel purple rown.


	8. Chap 8 Lavender Towns

Cha[ter 8

i gripped gray's hand as we entered through Ladvender Town. teh music played like a youtube repeat in my brain. over...and...over...and over...!

"AAAHH SHUT UP THIS MUSIC!" Drako creamed and he fainted. We all gasped and went around him. He started to twitch and white fame cum out of his mouth.

"we need to get him into a pokemon sentar!" I screamed. the townspeople were hanging out near a tall tower and didn't seem to notice our wittle [arty.

"ok! c'mon guyssss!" gary yelled, scooped up drako and we al ran into the pokemom center. anotehr nurse jy turned around and gasped at drako.

"dear me..he seems to be...touched by a ghost!"Nurse jojo exclamimed

"A ghost? What does this mean?!" Kikiyo said. Nurse looked at her funny but then draw her atteshion back to the pikachu.

"I'll check him out, but for now you can stay at the mayor's house, Mr. Fuji." she said and we left.

"Nikki-chan. I'll be right back...I gotta do some stuff and then I'll see you at the mayor's hose." Gary said and then he left. I knocked on the door so see a funny little small old man smilimng at us.

"Why hello Lady Phoneix. my my my my m y my my." Mr. FUji smirked. "You has a fine collection of rare pokemon." He looked down at them and kikyo and chemical went behind my legs.

"Yah, tehre awesome and they love me. Can you show me to my room pl,easwe?" I snapped. Mr. Fuji was still smiling and led me into a plain room with two beds. wait...I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH GARY. YAY!

"This isall I could do in a short time perio.d" he said and then left randomly. Soon as he left gary came in and glomped me.

"I MISSED YOU!" I sherieked and kissed him. he kissed me back

"Same here kawaii-chan. i got a surprise 4 u." Gravy said.

"What is it? I asked axious andpeeked in the bag he had brought with him. Inside were kwaii fashon! I puled out a frilly, lace long-sleeved lolita dress that was dark black and neon blue with a matching silk lace ribbon bow with also black flats with blue and black lace aroudn them. I pulled out anotehr lolita dress except it was a pale pink with a darkish purple bow in the front along with purple ribbons going arcross the front. It had a floral head that matched and black heels.

"Do you lik it?!" Gary asked!

"yes! i luve yu so much thank you!" I said and hugged him tighter. I went to put on the black and neon blue dress and suddenly...I heard a scream. It was coming from the Pokemon Tower!

**AN thnx 4 reading! reviow pls ; w ; iy will love you 4evaha ^ w ^**


End file.
